Fire
by Gillesinlove
Summary: OS défi autour de la chanson Fire ou comment Lanie met tout en œuvre pour faire réaliser à ses deux amis leur attirance... Caskett évidemment.


Alors cet OS est né d'un challenge de ma chérie qui m'a donné deux heures pour écrire un truc à partir de la chanson Fire. La version originale est de Bruce Springsteen, mais elle a été reprise dans la série Glee et je pars de cella-là car elle est beaucoup mieux à mon avis. Puis j'utilise un propos de Jon Huertas qui parle d'un épisode karaoké pour la saison 4. On mélange tout ça, on assaisonne de Caskett (comptez pas sur moi pour faire autre chose).

Nota bene : Josh n'existe pas dans cette fiction (comme ça fait du bien de dire ça…si seulement…) et le final de la saison 3 n'est pas mentionné.

**Fire**

_**Kate,**_

C'était un soir tranquille du mois de septembre. Les enquêtes ne croulaient pas ces derniers temps nous donnant l'occasion de profiter un peu plus de nos vies respectives et également de partager des moments ensemble ailleurs qu'autour d'une tasse de café au commissariat. Ainsi, plusieurs fois nous étions sortis tous ensemble une fois au restaurant, une autre en boîte. Ce soir Javier Esposito avait lancé l'idée que nous allions faire un karaoké. L'idée sembla plaire à tout le monde. Lanie ma meilleure amie et également médecin légiste avait définitivement une mauvaise influence sur lui. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 18h30. Je rentrais chez moi prendre une douche et me changer. Cela faisait un moment que je m'habillais un peu moins strictement, j'optais donc pour un jean, une tunique blanche et une veste en cuir noire. J'avais coupé mes longs cheveux et fait une couleur éclaircissant mes cheveux. Je me maquillais légèrement et relevais mes cheveux. Sortant de la salle de bains je regagnais la cuisine et regardais l'heure, il était l'heure alors je me mettais en route fourrant mon téléphone, mon portefeuille et mes clés dans les poches de mes vestes.

Vingt minutes plus tard je retrouvais la joyeuse bande devant le karaoké ils étaient tous les cinq là : Lanie, Javier, Jenny, Kevin et Castle. Je notais intérieurement dans mon énumération mentale c'était le seul que j'appelais par son patronyme. Nous fîmes notre entrée dans l'établissement, Javier avait pris soin de réserver une table pour nous. Une fois installés nous commandâmes des boissons. Lorsqu'elles nous furent délivrées on nous donna également plusieurs books contenant les titres de chanson disponibles ainsi qu'une feuille pour noter les volontaires. J'étais plutôt timide et n'envisageais pas réellement d'aller sur scène me donner en spectacle. Je chantais oui, mais uniquement lorsque j'étais chez moi seule ou sous la douche, ou légèrement éméchée en boîte de nuit avec Lanie. Cependant, j'entendais bien profiter de la soirée notamment si mes amis se décidaient d'aller sur la piste. Je vis Lanie et Javier noter quelque chose sur le papier. Je m'interrogeais :

_Alors vous allez chanter quoi ?_

_Ti amo d'Umberto Tozzi, répondirent-ils en cœur._

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en coin les trouvant tous les deux absolument adorables.

_Et vous ? demandais-je à Ryan et Jenny._

_Moi je n'y tiens pas réellement, la chanson c'est pas mon truc répondit Jenny. Mais Kevin si tu veux vas-y._

_Oui j'avais assez envie de me mettre la honte sur « Our Time Now » de Plain White T's._

_J'ai hâte de voir ça. Et vous Castle demandais-je en me tournant vers mon partenaire._

_Vous savez Beckett ce n'est pas mon truc de me mettre en scène ?_

_Vous plaisantez j'espère, je m'attendais à vous voir jubiler de vous donner en spectacle. C'était enfin l'occasion d'avoir votre quart d'heure de gloire dis-je pour le taquiner._

_Ouch Beckett ça fait mal. Non sérieusement ce n'est pas mon genre, je suis un grand timide vous savez._

Je ne pus répondre tellement j'éclatais de rire. Lui timide ? Mais bien sûr. Comme souvent ma discussion avec lui avait pris le dessus et j'avais totalement oublié que nous étions tous ensemble. Le contexte me revenant en tête je me tournais vers mes amis, Javier revenait il semblait avoir donné la liste des chansons pour notre table. J'étais ravie que Lanie n'ait pas insisté pour que je prenne le micro.

Les chansons se succédèrent, certains n'avaient réellement pas peur de se mettre en scène, mais le moment était propice à la détente, à la danse, au rire. Vint le tour de Javier et Lanie, ils nous fournirent une très belle interprétation de la chanson d'amour. J'étais ravie de voir ma meilleure amie en couple et heureuse avec un homme qui était comme un frère pour moi et en qui j'avais confiance. De toute manière s'il lui faisait du mal je lui en collais une entre les deux yeux, il était tout à fait conscient de ça. Ils finirent la chanson par un baiser sur scène, ils furent applaudis par la salle. Ces deux là étaient adorables.

Puis Kevin fut appelé et là nous fûmes tous surpris de l'entendre sur cette chanson assez rythmée. Au boulot Kevin était le plus discret de l'équipe, longtemps nous l'avions appelé le « nouveau » ou le « petit jeune » avec son visage tout lisse et sa tête d'ado. Mais là c'est un tout autre garçon que j'observais sur scène. Connaissant la chanson nous décidâmes de danser : Lanie avec Javier et moi avec Castle. Jenny de son côté observait toute admirative son fiancé. La chanson démarrait fort, Castle me pénétra du regard aux premières paroles : « There will be no rules tonight, if there were we'd break 'em Nothings gonna stop us now, let's get down to it» (Il n'y aura aucune règle ce soir Si il y en a nous n'en tiendrons pas compte. Rien ne va nous arrêter maintenant. Laissons faire). La suite n'était pas beaucoup plus discrète, il avait carrément posé sa main dans le bas de mon dos sous ma veste en cuir et le pire c'est que je ne lui avais pas refuse ce contact physique. Je me laissais entraîner ma la chanson, son rythme, la sensation au final agréable de sa main sur moi. La chanson continuait donc : « This is a dance for all the lovers taking a chance for one another  
>Finally it's our time now These are the times that we'll remember breaking the city's heart together finally it's our time now. This is more than just romance it's our endless summer. I can feel the butterflies leading me through it. Take my heart I'll take your hand as we're falling under. This is an addiction girl, let's give into it. » La chanson s'arrêta, Kevin fut applaudit à juste titre par le public, de mon côté j'avais du mal à me détacher du regard, de l'étreinte de Castle. Qu'avait-on mis dans mon cocktail pour que je me comporte ainsi. C'est donc plus que troublée que je me détachais de la danse, ressentant un manque presque inexplicable immédiatement. Je m'absentais aux toilettes des femmes pour me rafraîchir au propre et au figuré la tête.<p>

Quand je revenais mes amis avaient pris soin de me recommander un verre. J'en buvais tout de suite, évitant si possible de rencontrer le regard de Castle. Plusieurs personnes passèrent, nous ne renouvelâmes pas le coup de la danse. A un moment la personne chargée de l'animation annonça au micro :

_Et maintenant nous allons attendre Katherine et Richard sur la chanson Fire._

_Quoi ? fis-je. Castle je vais vous tuer._

_Mais je n'ai rien fait, je suis tout aussi surpris que vous Beckett._

Du coin de l'œil je vis Lanie sourire et je devinais que c'était un de ses coups. Je fulminais.

_Lanie je vais te tuer._

_Oui moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. Maintenant bouge tes fesses et va chanter avec writer-boy._

_Y'a-t-il une Katherine et un Richard dans cette salle demanda l'animateur._

Alors que je comptais me terrer dans un coin telle une souris Lanie dit :

_Oui ils sont là, nous désignant du doigt. _

Je la foudroyais du regard pour cette nouvelle intervention. Je regardais Castle m'excusant presque du regard. Je prenais mon verre de cocktail et le vidais d'un trait histoire de me donner un semblant de courage liquide. L'alcool pouvait désinhiber, c'est tout ce que j'attendais à cet instant là. C'est donc contraints et forcés que nous allâmes sur scène.

_**Lanie,**_

J'avais décidé de jouer un tour à ma meilleure amie ayant envie qu'enfin elle se rende compte ce qui circulait entre elle et son "ami". Ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis trois ans, il avait écrit des scènes de sexe inspirées d'elle qui m'avaient émoustillées, quand ils se regardaient parfois on avait l'impression qu'ils se faisaient l'amour d'où la dénomination « eyessex » ou « eyesgams ». Ces deux là étaient hot l'un pour l'autre mais n'avaient toujours pas sauté le pas.

A ma manière j'avais l'intention de les aider à réaliser. Quoi de mieux qu'une chanson pour forcer un peu les choses. La semaine dernière j'étais tombée sur un épisode de la série Glee où la chanson « Fire » de Bruce Springsteen était reprise. Elle serait parfaite pour nos deux aveugles. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se taquiner une énième fois « entre amis », j'en profitais pour inscrire leurs noms et le titre de la chanson sur le papier. Mon petit ami Javier allait porter ensuite la feuille.

Pendant la chanson interprétée par Kevin je les avais regardé danser tous les deux, ils bougeaient synchrones parfaitement comme toujours et ne détachaient par leurs regards l'un de l'autre. J'avais espéré un instant qu'ils se sautent dessus comme cela arriverait le jour où ils retireraient leurs œillères. Mais c'était certainement trop demander à nos deux handicapés des sentiments.

Quand leurs noms furent annoncés par l'animateur je ne pus que sourire en voyant la tête de ma meilleure amie elle était toute affolée. Elle descendit son cocktail à grande allure et alla sur la scène suivie de « son ami ». Je voyais bien qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et à cet instant il ne lâchait pas le côté arrière de ma meilleure amie. Il faut dire que cette dernière avait réellement un corps parfait. Tout lui allait à la perfection, elle était hot avec n'importe quoi. Si j'avais un corps comme elle je me baladerai toute la journée en jupe moulante. Mais bon c'était son corps alors là n'était pas la question. Revenons au plus important…Les premières notes démarraient c'était à Kate de chanter.

.com/watch?v=wQ3-YLYruKE

_**[She]  
>I'm riding in your car<br>You turn on the radio  
>You're pullin' me close<br>I just say no  
>I say I don't like it<br>But you know I'm a liar**_

Le premier couplet était juste parfait, Kate avait finalement laissé sa timidité au vestiaire et jouait le jeu. Elle ne se rendait peut être pas compte, mais les paroles étaient juste parfaites. Rick quant à lui ne la regardait pas, non il la dévorait du regard comme si elle était son dessert, ce que je souhaitais vivement. _****_

_**[He & She]  
>'Cause when we kiss<br>Oooooh  
>Fire<br>Mmm, fire**_

Ce premier passage en duo fut très intéressant et je crus percevoir plus que leurs regards habituels. Je fronçais quelque peu les sourcils et Javier avait la meme tête, semblant avoir perçu quelque chose comme moi. _****_

_**[He]  
>Late at night<br>Ooooh**_

_**[He& She]  
>You're takin' me home<br>You say you wanna stay (I wanna stay)  
>I say I wanna be alone<br>I say I don't love you  
>But you know I'm a liar<br>'Cause when we kiss  
>Oooooh<br>Fire  
>Fire<strong>_

Ces deux là étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, comment ne pouvaient-ils pas voir ce qui sautait aux yeux de tous. On sentait, on voyait cette chaleur, ce « fire » entre eux. J'étais persuadée que les gens du public pouvaient sentir cette tension, attraction sexuelle affolante entre deux. Je me laissais ensuite emporter par le spectacle et la chanson._****_

_**[She]  
>You had a hold on me right from the start<strong>_

_**[He & She]  
>A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart<br>My nerves are jumpin', actin' like a fool  
>Your kisses they burn<br>But my heart stays cool  
><strong>_

_**Well, Romeo and Juliet  
>Samson and Delilah<strong>_

_**[He]  
>Oh baby you can bet<br>A love they couldn't deny**_

_**[She]  
>My words, they say split (Yeah)<br>But my words they lie (They lie)**_

_**[He & She]  
>'Cause when we kiss<br>Oooooh  
>Fire<br>Uh oh, Fire**_

_**You had a hold on me right from the start  
>A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart<br>My nerves are jumpin', actin' like a fool  
>Your kisses they burn<br>But my heart stays cool  
>Fire<strong>_

_**[She]  
>Our kisses like fiiiiiiiiiiiiiire<strong>_

_**[He]  
>Woah oh oh<strong>_

_**[He & She]  
>Fire<strong>_

_**[She]  
>Love what you're doin' now<strong>_

_**[He & She]  
>Fire<br>Touchin' me with fiiiiiiiiiiire (Touchin' me)  
>Touchin' me, burnin' me<br>Take me hoooooooooome  
>Fire<strong>_

_**[He]  
>Woah oh oh<strong>_

_**[He & She]  
>Fire<strong>_

Ce regard qu'ils échangeaient à l'instant final aurait pu allumer un feu à lui tout seul. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés certainement à leur insu pendant la chanson. C'était plus fort qu'eux, ils étaient comme des aimants. Je vis que la respiration de ma meilleure amie était affolée, sa poitrine se soulevant à une vitesse impressionnante comme après une de ses séances de sport. Une fois de plus rien ne se passa, elle brisa le contact certainement mal à l'aise et alla rendre le micro. J'étais désemparée que fallait-il faire : les séquestrer dans une chambre, les attacher sur un lit sans les laisser sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse des bébés Caskett ? Ils étaient réellement des cas désespérés.

Seulement à un moment je vis Rick se saisir du poignet de mon amie et l'attirer vers lui de manière assez autoritaire. Et là le miracle advient, il lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres. Quelles « cojones » ce Castle sur ce coup là. Il avait de grandes chances de finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux après une telle action. Nous fûmes tous les quatre médusés par la scène se jouant devant nous. A ma grande surprise Kate ne recula pas, passa ses bras autour du cou de Castle et répondit au baiser. Il y eut des applaudissements dans la salle c'était chaud. Leur baiser n'avait rien d'innocent et grimpait en intensité. Javier, Kevin, Jenny et moi étions hystériques poussant des hourra de contentement pendant que les deux « amis » - peut être allait-il falloir revoir ce terme prochainement – continuaient de se manger la bouche respectivement. Ils étaient collés à l'extrême, Rick avait mis ses mains sous sa veste de cuir, ils étaient collés à l'extrême. Certainement et uniquement pour reprendre de l'air ils mirent un terme à leur baiser et se regardèrent intensément. Kate se mordit la lèvre ce qui ne m'échappa pas.

Alors qu'ils descendaient de la scène ils furent applaudis, que dis-je acclamés par le public. Nous avions formé un cercle pour les accueillir. Rick lui tenait la main, c'était tout simplement adorable. Je me jetais dans les bras de ma meilleure amie en lui disant :

_Girl finally. Trois ans pour un baiser, mais vous venez d'où ?_

_Ah Lanie… si tu savais, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'embrasse. _

_Quoi ? T'as déjà bécoté writer-boy et je suis pas au courant. Je veux savoir et tout de suite. _

_Pour cela Lanie il faudrait que tu sois sage or tu ne l'as pas été ce soir. Un jour peut être… dit-elle._


End file.
